Moonlight
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Pointless father/son fluff. Cute and sweet. Kratos and Lloyd share a chat in Flanoir after the journey. Couldn't really think of a title, and there isn't really a summary for it...


Yeah... This is just a short little drabble-like thing. Originally, it was a post I used for my Kratos site "AngelicJudgment" on xanga (if anyone RP's on Xanga, they are welcome to give me a visit there, or at my other site "FlameofJudgment" where I RP Ingus, from Final Fantasy III (3).

Regardless, I needed to change my entry, but I really loved the little story here for w/e reason, and I decided to post it here for others to enjoy. It's really short, and somewhat retarded, and I'm sure there are typos all over the place, but still, I hope you enjoy it... or something.

Ah, note. I am writing this story, assuming that Lloyd's exsphere evolved enough to turn him into an angel (after all, wasn't that what the Angelus project was supposed to do anyway?). Blah, regardless, pointless father/son NON-INCEST fluff.

So enjoy.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Kratos wouldn't have left, and there would have been more adorable father/son moments in the game... and it would have been awesome. -nod-

* * *

Kratos stood on the balcony outside the Flanoir Inn, a small frown on his face

Kratos stood on the balcony outside the Flanoir Inn, a small frown on his face. Sighing, he leaned against the railing, staring at the soft white flakes that seemed to forever fall on the sky, as they fell upon the silent snow-covered roofs. The moon shone brightly above, illuminating the icy city, it's pale light reflecting off the snow, giving off an eerie, yet beautiful effect.

A soft sigh escaped the seraphim's lips as he shifted his position, leaning further over the railing, almost leaning over it as far as he could, without his feet leaving the ground. His wine colored eyes watched the streets below, occasionally following after a stay citizen who'd gone out on a midnight run for wood, or something else that they felt was needed at the late, or rather, early hour of the day.

Leaning back, the seraphim leaned his crossed arms lazily against the railing as he straightened himself into slightly more comfortable position, his gaze slow rising, until the stars from the sky above reflected brightly in them. His attention seemed completely focused on the stars, but the soft crunch of footsteps in the snow made him lower his gaze, following the soft sound to it's causer,

"Dad?" a tired voice called softly, as a figure in red rubbed his chocolate brown eyes, trying to push away the sleep that threatened to make them close again, "It's late... what are you doing out here in the cold?" Smiling slightly, Kratos slipped off his purple cape-like cloak, draping it over the boy's shoulders,

"I'm fine, Lloyd," he spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence, "You should have grabbed a jacket before you came out... You may be an angel Lloyd, but you're not immune to sickness."

"Nether are you..." Lloyd pointed out, but still, the twin-swordsmen pulled the cloak tighter around his shoulders, happy for the small amount of warmth it gave,

"True enough," Kratos nodded once, "However, I am still a seraphim, and I can hold out longer then that of a normal angel." Lloyd opened his mouth to protest again, but stopped as Kratos raised his hand, silencing him,

"I'll be fine, Lloyd, I've always been very cold-tolerate..." he paused, then added before Lloyd would argue further, "And, as your father, I am telling you that you need the cloak more then I do."

"...Damn, do you _always_ have to pull that one on me?"

"No one is _making_ you listen to me." Lloyd grunted, walking closer to the railing, so that he was standing next to his father now, raising his gaze to the stars that the seraphim had been looking at moments ago,

"...It's been a while... since we last looked at the stars together..." Kratos nodded in silent agreement, looking upwards as well,

"...It has..."

"...I really missed it..." Lloyd muttered quietly, "I'd always go out, and lie out on the terrace, watching them, ever since I can remember. I don't know why I did it, I just felt it was something I needed to do. It always made me feel lonely, but at the same time, it was... comforting."

"..." Kratos remained silent, glancing at Lloyd from the corner of his eye, a sense of guilt overwhelming him. All that time Lloyd had been alone, and it was his fault... if only he had looked a little harder-

"Stop beating yourself up over it, dad." Lloyd spoke up, frowning as he looked over at Kratos, "You looked for me as hard as you could, Dirk had already taken me and left, that's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself for it."

"...Heh..." Kratos smiled slightly as he turned his head, looking down at Lloyd, "...I've only been back a little... you really are... like your mother." he returned his gaze back up to the starts, shifting his shoulder slightly as he felt a head lean itself against his shoulder.

Brining his left arm up, he rested his hand on the top of Lloyd's head, in a simple gesture of returning acknowledgment, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was moments like these that the mercenary treasured most, at heart, Lloyd was still his little boy, and always would be, and the thought was comforting to him. To know that Lloyd, though he'd only _really_ known Kratos for about five years (in person) he still embraced the mercenary like he'd been with him his whole life, and that, meant more to Kratos then he could ever express in words.


End file.
